herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Review:Natalie Breez
Review 1 By chibinuva: Natalie Breez was my second Hero Factory set (purchased right after Thunder.) Her weapons, while a little bendy (mostly on the top) are fun. They can be thrown, used up close, and have grappling hooks. On of my favorite things to do is use the grappling hooks to attach to a villian, wrap up the baddie using the gun's rope (pretend rope of course,) and wrap up Thunder for transport to prison. Her helmet is new, and has a camera and two-way radio built in (both of which can be seen.) She also has new feet (which are cool, but don't pose as well,) thigh armor (which is like a combination of metru thigh armor, and glatorian ankle guards,) not to mention the new rookie armor with hero core (in a beautiful red color I might add.) Sadly, her armor attaches to the bottom of her torso, meaning it wobbles a bit at the top. Also, that gorgeous trans-red color on her hero core, does not adorn her head as well (which is the more reddish-orange from glatorian and stars sets.) She also uses glatorian fists. Another interesting thing, is that all the joint pieces from hero facotry (including the lime green ones,) are molded to avoid cracking (something I've wanted ever since the lime-green joint fiasco back in 2007.) Pros *New helmet (with details such as her microphone, and camera.) *Versatile weapons (melee weapons, distance weapons, and gadgets combined.) *Slightly altered joints (no more breaking!) *New torso (and no, it's not the ben 10 torso despite what people say.) *New armor (both for her legs and chest.) *New agori-style limbs (bent so they're long, but thin so armor can be attached.) *New Hero Core piece (and in a gorgeous shade of red at that.) Cons *Her head does not match her ruby hero core (what a shame.) *Limbs do not include any shoulder or elbow joints (although her poseability is still very impressive.) *Feet are not very adjustable (they're realistic, but I wish they had a wider range of motion.) *Her chest armor wobbles at the top, since it attaches at the bottom. *She doesn't have any shoulder armor (although she's a rookie so it's not as big of a problem.) Review 2 Bought to you from: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Well, this is my third Hero Set! I absolutely LOVE it! After a long week at school it was great to come back to new Hero Set! Building Experience Well, this isn't anything "new" really. As most of us would know the building experience from the Av-Matoran or Agori, but it is still different. Parts Great parts! New Everything except for the hands and head! Not the best for MOCing as Hero Core and Armor will not fit on anything else! Great helmet though! I also love the ruby Hero Core, it looks great! Playability Much like the Toa and Heroes, these are really great to play with! The are easily posed and heaps of fun to play with! It's cool to swap armor with Mark Surge as it looks REALLY good! Value For Money The sets are getting expensive. It's almost twice as much as an Av-Matoran was back in '08! But I really like these sets so it is worth it! Pros * New Pieces (including Armor, Helmet, Hero Core, Arms, Weapons) * Ruby Hero Core! * You can do so much with the weapons! * Very Fun to play with * Great look! * Interesting Detail is how the Energized Boomerangs can fit on the back of the arms. Cons * Helmet is easily broken (Well, it looks that way) * Weapon a tad too bendy Overall I would 100% Recommend this set to all BIONICLE fans and new Hero Factory fans! It is a great buy and has no hollow weapons (Stormer, Stringer, Bulk). a 9/10 from me! Review 3 By Pros *Helmet: Very nicely designed. Looks similar to the Kanohi Felnas from BIONICLE but is far less wide and more realistic. It is also a lot easier to use for MOCing as the Felnas never really fitted many head pieces. *Color Scheme: I love the green/black contrast. With most of the other sets I grow bored of the colors but I still find the contrast used in this particular set to be both effective and original. *Weapons: Have multiple functions. Can be used iin a large variety of different positions to form Boomerangs, harpoon, or can be connected to make butterfly-like wings. This increases the playability and is good for the imagination :D *Good source fo pieces for MOCing: just out of buying the set you get two lime green Glatorian/Agori hands and a unique helmet. The leg armor and weapons are also particularly useful for MOCing and the reshaped 2008 hand-pieces from Bionicle are of a stronger, less easily-breakable mold. Cons Lack of articulation in the legs and arms: I know thaat the Hero Factory 2.0 sets have just been released and have bendable limbs but the fact that this set didn't have them was quite a leg down. In the Hero Factory TV Show you see the limbs bending on the characters and it makes it very hard to relate the set to the Tv versions. Summary Natalie Breez is one of my two favourite Hero Factory sets. Her and Mark Surge would definately be the first two Heroes I recommend you buy. They are both good sets, have amazing characters, and are just plain awesome! 9/10 Go buy this set! Category:Reviews Category:2010 Category:Alpha Team Category:Heroes Category:Sets